


The Vow

by AriesDestine



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, M/M, Marriage, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDestine/pseuds/AriesDestine
Summary: Sebuah ikrar pernikahan yang diuji dengan pahit manisnya kehidupan. Akankah patah karena pengkhianatan atau akan semakin kuat karena maaf dan kompromi? Atau justru timbul penyesalan tiada akhir?
Relationships: Cao Yuchen/Liu Haikuan, Wang Yizhou/Liu Haikuan, Wang Yizhou/Zhu Zhanjin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1

Kehidupan yang dia jalani sungguh sempurna. Memiliki pekerjaan yang menjadi impiannya sejak kecil, memiliki sebuah klinik hewan sendiri hingga memiliki seorang suami yang bersamanya selama 10 tahun. Seorang pria yang dia cintai begitupun sebaliknya. Seseorang yang selalu mensupport segala keputusannya. Dia merasa dunia berada dalam genggamannya. Suaminya adalah dunianya. Dia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dia ingat akan sumpah pernikahan yang diucapkan oleh suaminya itu. Kata orang sumpah adalah janji atau ikrar yang diucapkan. Sebuah sumpah yang di ikrarkan oleh seseorang yang dia nikahi. "Aku, Wang Yizhou, bersumpah akan selalu mencintai, menyayangi dan mendukung segala sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh Liu Haikuan. Aku pernah mendengar orang berkata, 'Menjadi sangat dicintai oleh seseorang memberimu kekuatan, sementara mencintai seseorang secara mendalam memberimu keberanian.' Aku menjadi orang yang sangat kuat karena telah dicintai olehmu dan di saat bersamaan aku menjadi seorang pemberani karena cinta yang kumiliki untukmu begitu dalam. Kau tidak hanya dapatkan cintaku tapi juga kesetiaanku. Mari arungi samudra kehidupan bersama sampai rambut ini memutih."

Sebuah ikrar pernikahan yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang bahkan sampai saat ini. Sebuah janji yang dia pegang erat. Namun, tidak bagi yang sudah mengucapkannya. Bahkan mungkin dia sudah melupakan apa yang sudah dia ikrar-kan.

Lalu suatu ketika, dunianya terlepas dari genggamannya. Dunianya hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak tahu apa, bagaimana dan mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba terampas darinya. Dia tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. Selama ini, yang dia tahu dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Apakah ada yang terlewat sehingga membuatnya berpaling? Apakah ada sesuatu pada dirinya hingga membuatnya melepas cinta yang selama 10 tahun ini telah dipupuk dan dirawat dengan penuh kehati-hatian?.

Mengingat masa lalu membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Hingga ruangan yang dia duduki menjadi terang. Dia baru menyadari, siang telah berganti malam dan dia lupa belum menyalakan lampu apartemen yang dia dan suaminya tinggali selama 10 tahun. Suara yang sama namun terasa berbeda bergema di apartemen mereka yang sunyi.

Beberapa minggu belakangan dia menjadi sangat pelupa. Dia pernah kehilangan kunci mobil dan mencarinya di seluruh apartemen setelah pulang dari berbelanja kebutuhan untuk satu bulan. Setelah lelah mencari, barulah dia temukan ketika dia membuka lemari es saat akan memasak makanan. Dia keheranan, bagaimana bisa kunci mobilnya ada di dalam lemari es?. Tak hanya itu, dia bahkan sempat tersesat saat akan pergi ke klinik hewannya. Padahal tak terhitung seberapa sering dia melewati jalan itu. Dia juga melupakan jadwal makannya dan pernah dua hari tidak makan. Hingga dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kekurangan cairan. Dia bahkan masih merasakan efeknya sampai sekarang.

"Mengapa tidak menyalakan lampu? Apa kau tidak tahu, hari sudah malam?". Suara yang dulu tersirat kelembutan kini terdengar tak peduli, hanya sekedar basa-basi. Membuyarkan ingatannya akan masa lalu.

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak ingin mendengar suara itu yang telah berubah dingin. Meski begitu suara itu masih menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sudah makan Haikuan?". Entah sejak kapan, dia memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Seingatnya dulu, dia selalu memanggilnya dengan Kuan-Kuan.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti menuju kamarnya yang masih gelap. Lagi-lagi pria itu menghentikannya, kali ini bukan dengan suaranya namun tangannya kini menggamit lengannya. Dia menatap pria itu yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata itu juga berubah. Dulu mata itu menatapnya penuh cinta, kini tak lagi sama. Bahkan kobaran itu sirna.

"Aku bertanya padamu Haikuan. Apa kau tidak dengar? Ada apa denganmu?". Apakah dia sungguh-sungguh bertanya ada apa dengannya? Seharusnya, dirinyalah yang bertanya ada apa dengan dia? Mengapa sikapnya berubah?.

"Aku tidak memasak apapun. Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa," ujarnya.

"Aku baru saja kembali. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak ingin aku kembali. Bahkan tidak menyiapkan makanan." Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Dia yang tidak ingin pria ini segera kembali? Bukankah sebaliknya, pria itu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali?.

"Aku lelah. Aku akan beristirahat. Kau bisa membeli makanan di luar atau memesan makanan," ujarnya seraya masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak peduli kalau pria itu akan marah lalu pergi lagi. Dia tidak peduli kalau pria itu menganggapnya tak ada.

Tubuh lelahnya dia baringkan di atas ranjang yang terasa hangat pada tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya semakin merasa lelah. Sepertinya dia harus mengunjungi klinik itu lagi. Desahan nafas lelah keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Bahkan bernafas saja melelahkan.

Kelopak matanya mulai turun, menutup maniknya. Namun, suara gagang pintu yang ditekan ke bawah, membuatnya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Suara klik menandakan pintu ditutup lagi dan dia merasakan ranjangnya bergetar. Pria itu juga membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Lengannya yang kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Pria itu juga mencium tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

Dulu tubuhnya akan meremang ketika ciuman mendarat pada bagian tersensitifnya. Kini, jangankan meremang sepertinya saat ini bagian itu bukan menjadi titik sensitifnya lagi. Dia bahkan merasa hampa.

"Mengapa kau semakin kurus Haikuan? Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Meski rasa cinta yang dia miliki tak seperti dulu, tapi dia masih mencintai pria yang sedang memeluknya itu. Dia tidak ingin pria itu menjadi khawatir.

"Belakangan ini aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya

Tak ada lagi terdengar suara pria itu. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Namun, baru beberapa detik dia berpikir pria itu telah tertidur, tangan pria itu menelusup ke dalam kaosnya. Menyentuh putingnya dan memutarnya. Pria itu juga kembali mencium tengkuknya. Tapi, hari ini dia terlalu lelah dan tak ingin melakukan apapun. Karena itu, tangan besar yang sedang memainkan ujung putingnya dia genggam dan mengarahkan keluar dari dalam kaosnya.

"Aku benar-benar lelah dan tak ingin melakukan apapun," ujarnya.

Terdengar dengusan kesal. Dia berpikir pria itu akan beranjak dari ranjang mereka. Namun, ditunggu beberapa lama justru terdengar dengkuran halus dari pria itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandangi wajah pria yang menjadi suaminya 10 tahun ini.

Melihatnya membuat hatinya terasa diremas. Matanya memanas. Air matanya tumpah seraya menatapnya sendu. Kesedihan yang dia alami, semua berasal dari pria dihadapannya ini. 

'Mengapa kau begitu tega padaku? Apakah kau tak tahu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, aku masih menyimpan sejuta cinta untukmu.' katanya dalam hati.

Matanya lelah dan terpejam.

****

Jam wekernya berdering lembut. Matanya otomatis membuka setelah mendengarnya berbunyi. Dilihatnya jam itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Saatnya bangun dan bersiap menuju klinik dimana dia akan memeriksakan kesehatannya. Seiring ingatannya yang sering melupakan sesuatu tanpa dia sadari, dia jarang mengunjungi klinik hewannya.

Pernah suatu ketika, dia tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana menjahit luka robek pada salah satu pasien hewannya---seekor anjing husky padahal saat itu dia sedang melakukan operasi ringan. Beruntung saat itu rekannya sedang berkunjung dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan meminta rekannya itu mengurus kliniknya untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin sesekali dia akan berkunjung.

Dilihatnya sisi ranjang bagian kanannya telah kosong. Dulu dia lah yang lebih dulu meninggalkan ranjang. Menyiapkan makanan, melakukan laundry terkadang pergi keluar untuk sekedar joging. Kini tidak lagi. Pria yang menjadi suaminya itu lebih sering bangun lebih dulu daripadanya. Ketika awal-awal perubahan itu membuatnya mencari keberadaan pria itu, hingga akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa pria itu telah pergi---untuk urusan bisnis katanya.

Pernah suatu kali, dia mendapatkan sisi ranjangnya kosong. Saat itu masih pukul 3 pagi. Dia kebingungan mencarinya. Beberapa kali mencoba menelponnya, antara tidak aktif atau pria itu tidak mengangkat telponnya. Seharian dia dipenuhi rasa khawatir hingga ketika dia mencoba menelponnya lagi, panggilannya diangkat.

"Haikuan, aku sedang sibuk."

"Gege ada dimana sekarang? Aku sangat khawatir."

"Ada pertemuan mendadak yang harus aku lakukan. Saat ini aku ada di Hongkong…"

Lalu, dia mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Yi-Ge, cepat makan. Nanti keburu dingin. Setelah ini kita harus mengunjungi beberapa butik untuk acara ultahku." Dia mendengar nada manja dari seseorang yang dia kenal. Bukankah pria itu sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis?.

"Baiklah, nanti aku telpon lagi. Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan lupa makan."

Sambungannya diputus sepihak kala itu. Dia menunggu pria itu menelponnya lagi tapi layar ponselnya tetap hitam. Jangankan panggilan telepon, pesan masuk pun tidak ada. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur. Berniat mengambil air untuknya minum. Sungguh dia terkejut, pria itu membelakanginya sedang melakukan sesuatu. Lalu dia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun. Duduklah! Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Kita sarapan bersama," ujarnya seraya kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Hatinya menghangat. Di saat seperti ini, pria itu selalu membuatnya bimbang. Perlakuannya yang seperti ini seketika membuatnya melupakan luka hati yang pria itu sayat pada hatinya. Mengapa pria itu begitu kejam padanya?.

Di atas meja makan, ada dumplings dan zhajiangmian. Kesemuanya makanan kesukaannya. Mulutnya sudah berliur. Mungkin hari ini dia bisa makan sedikit lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku membuatkanmu makanan favoritmu. Lihat kau semakin kurus saja. Sekarang makanlah!". Pria itu memasakkan untuknya makanan favoritnya. Sudah sekian lama pria itu tak melakukan hal ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan padanya hingga dia melakukan semua hal yang sudah lama tidak dia lakukan? Apakah akhirnya dia meminta berpisah setelah 10 tahun bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan?.

Dia memasukkan mie itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu. Meski begitu mulutnya terasa pahit. Dia bahkan tidak nafsu makan. Padahal sebelumnya air liurnya seolah-olah menetes melihat hidangan itu.

Dia letakkan sumpit yang dia pegang setelah memasukkan dua suapan mie. Sungguh dia tidak ingin makan. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mengulur waktu sebelum kata terkutuk itu keluar dari mulut pria itu. Cerai.

"Kenapa tidak menghabiskannya? Apa masakanku tidak enak? Biasanya kau akan makan lahap ketika aku memasakkan untukmu," ujarnya 

"Belakangan ini aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Nafsu makanku buruk," jawabnya seraya beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama pria itu. Bukan tidak ingin tapi dia hanya mengulur waktu lebih lama agar pria itu tetap tinggal. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan shower dengan pengaturan air hangat. Mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang terasa saling bertaut.

Hari ini dia harus pergi ke klinik. Nafsu makannya memburuk dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, mungkin dia hanya stress. Ketika akan mematikan shower, sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. Di ikuti kecupan pada tengkuk, leher dan bahunya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ujar pria itu berbisik seraya memainkan tubuhnya seenak hatinya.

Rindu?. Mendengar kata itu dari mulut pria itu membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa menolak ketika pria itu menginginkannya. Pagi itu dia dan pria itu melewati hari dengan melakukan sesuatu yang panas di kamar mandi.

Aktifitas panas yang dilakukan ketika air dari shower mengalir hangat membuatnya pingsan. Ketika terbangun, dia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Matanya melirik ke arah jam weker. Desahan nafas lelah kembali terdengar dari mulutnya. Hari ini dia melewati jam periksa di klinik itu.

Dia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Mengetik nama seorang dokter. Setelah menemukannya, jemarinya menari di atas keyboard. Menekan abjad demi abjad. Lalu menekan tombol send. Tak lama, sebuah pesan masuk dari orang yang sama. Di layar itu terpampang sebuah pesan, 'Klinikku masih buka. Aku sudah menunggumu seharian. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang. Ku tunggu sampai pukul 4 sore.'

Hari ini baru pukul 1 siang. Dia masih punya waktu 3 jam untuk bersiap. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk pergi setelah beberapa minggu sebelumnya dia tidak yakin akan memeriksakan dirinya. Dia keluar dari kamarnya. Tak ada siapapun di apartemennya. Sepertinya pria itu pergi lagi tanpa memberitahukannya.

Dia mengganti baju, memakai pakaian hangat karena saat ini sedang musim dingin. Keluar rumah lalu berjalan menuju halte bus. Sebelum itu dia sudah mengaktifkan aplikasi map untuk menuju halte. Dia tidak ingin penyakitnya kambuh dan berakhir tersesat.

Perjalanan dari halte menuju klinik hanya berkisar 30 menit. Sesampainya dia di halte berikutnya, dia berjalan menuju klinik. Di depan klinik, dia bertemu dengan salah satu CS di belakang meja resepsionis. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya dan mau tak mau dia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tuan Liu, dr. Cao sudah menunggu anda," ujar wanita itu yang di lihat dari name tag nya bernama Jiang Yanli.

"Terimakasih Nona Jiang,". Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia datang ke klinik ini. Dia menuju sebuah ruangan dimana dr. Cao berada. Diketuknya pintu berwarna putih itu, lalu terdengar suara dr. Cao menyuruhnya masuk.

Di sana, duduk dr. Cao seraya tersenyum padanya lalu berkata, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Hari ini hasil CT Scan mu sudah keluar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia mengangguk. "Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Dia mendengar helaan nafas dari dr. Cao.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya

Huh?! Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

"Temani aku makan. Di klinik ini ada satu menu yang sangat enak." Dokter itu sudah beranjak dari duduknya, melepas jas putihnya yang berlengan panjang --menunjukkan dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis.

"Tapi aku…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku seharian belum makan. Apa kau tega melihat dokter ini kelaparan? Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan membacakan hasil CT Scan mu."

Huh?! Apa dia sedang merajuk padanya?. Tapi tak ada salahnya menemaninya makan. Lagipula pria itu---yang menjadi suaminya--- tidak akan pulang sore. Apartemennya saat ini pasti sangat sunyi. Mungkin dia bisa mengurangi stress yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini.

Dan disinilah sekarang dia berada. Duduk berseberangan dengan dr. Cao yang sedang menyantap mie hitamnya dengan semangat membuatnya tersenyum. Tingkahnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan profesinya. 

"Jadi, apa ada yang membuatmu stress belakangan ini?" tanyanya seraya menyeruput mie hitamnya.

Dia menggeleng. Tak ingin orang lain tahu bagaimana kehidupannya.

"Aku sudah menemanimu makan. Jadi, katakan padaku aku sakit apa?".

dr. Cao menyeruput mie terakhir dari mangkoknya, meminum teh tawar yang dia pesan bersamaan dengan mie hitamnya menatapnya serius. "Aku sarankan segera lakukan perawatan di pusat kesehatan. Bisa di klinikku atau di rumah sakit dekat tempat tinggalmu."

Hari itu dia tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan apa. Dia belum menceritakan tentang penyakitnya pada pria itu. Dia belum sanggup meninggalkannya meski beberapa pekan yang lalu, pria itu menyakitinya tanpa pria itu sadari atau mungkin pria itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya mengetahui tentang hubungan terlarangnya dengan orang lain.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pesan singkat. Sebuah pesan singkat yang menguatkan kecurigaannya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang menghancurkan kehidupannya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang mungkin menjadi awal penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Namun dari itu semua, sebuah pesan singkat yang merampas dunianya darinya.

"Akan aku pikirkan. Lalu, apa penyakitku dan seberapa parah?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :  
> 1\. Medical Inaccuracies  
> 2\. Contain Violence  
> 3\. DONT LIKE DONT READ
> 
> Lets Enjoy~~~

Chapter 2  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cao Yuchen memeriksa berkas pasiennya. Pada berkas yang dia pegang tertulis nama Liu Haikuan. Seorang pasien yang datang padanya dua minggu yang lalu. Menceritakan tentang gejala-gejala yang dia alami. Beberapa gejala yang menunjukkan penurunan fungsi otak. Hari ini adalah pemeriksaannya yang kedua setelah pada pertemuan pertamanya dia meminta Liu Haikuan menjalani tes CT Scan pada otaknya. Hasil yang dia pegang saat ini masih belum menjawab diagnosanya. Dia perlu Liu Haikuan menjalani tes PiB-PET Scan untuk mengetahui bagian dalam otaknya lebih rinci.

Dia sudah menunggu hampir seharian namun pasiennya itu belum juga datang. Mungkinkah pasiennya melupakan kalau hari ini ada janji temu dengannya?. Mengingat penyakitnya, melupakan jadwal periksa bisa saja terjadi. Dia pun ingat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Liu Haikuan.

Pagi itu... 

_Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, klinik yang dia bangun dengan susah payah buka pukul 8 pagi. Pagi itu tidak seperti hari biasanya, sedikit lengang. Biasanya orang-orang akan datang bahkan sebelum klinik buka. Ada baiknya seperti ini karena setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat sebentar setelah hari kemarin banyak orang datang memeriksakan diri mereka._

_Dia berjalan santai menuju vending machine membeli kopi kalengnya yang terletak di area resepsionis. Di area itu berdiri seorang pria yang nampak canggung dan kikuk. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia serta merta melupakan tujuannya membeli kopi, berjalan ke arah pria yang nampak kebingungan itu._

_“Ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanyanya_

_Melihatnya dari dekat, pria yang nampak bingung itu memiliki wajah yang rupawan nan kalem. Dia menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu namun raut wajahnya yang bingung membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum._

_“Apa anda butuh sesuatu?” tanyanya lagi, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya._

_“Aku ingin bertemu dengan dr. Cao Yuchen. Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya,” jawabnya._

_“Oh! Aku Cao Yuchen. Mari kita keruanganku. Anda bisa menjelaskan lebih detail tentang apa yang anda rasakan.”_

_“Tapi, aku belum mendaftar dan...”_

_“Anda bisa lakukan nanti setelah pemeriksaan selesai. Lagipula pegawaiku belum datang. Hari ini mereka datang sedikit terlambat.”_

_Pria itu mengangguk lalu mengikutinya menuju ruangannya. Setelah menyamankan dirinya, pria itu memperkenalkan diri dan mulai bercerita tentang kondisinya. Menurut penuturannya baru-baru ini dia sering melakukan tindakan yang aneh. Seperti menaruh kunci mobil di dalam lemari es tanpa dia sadari ketika baru datang dari belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dia juga pernah tersesat ketika akan pergi ke klinik hewannya. Yang terakhir dia lupa arah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri._

_Mendengar penuturan dari pasiennya, yang dia ketahui bernama Liu Haikuan, diagnosa awal adalah pasiennya itu menderita sindrom demensia. Namun, perlu beberapa tes untuk mengetahui dengan pasti demensia jenis apa yang sedang pasiennya itu derita. Hari ini dia putuskan untuk melakukan tes CT Scan untuk mengetahui kondisi otaknya._

_Tiga jam berlalu. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, dia meminta Liu Haikuan kembali seminggu lagi dari hari ini. Dia juga menyarankan untuk menulis semua agendanya selama sehari dalam sebuah buku catatan atau mengisi teka teki silang sehingga bisa digunakan sebagai terapi untuk meningkatkan respon otaknya. Dia juga meminta Liu Haikuan untuk menginstall aplikasi map, sehingga dia tidak akan tersesat._

Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul satu siang, tapi dia tidak kunjung tiba. Dia pun berinisiatif mengirimnya pesan. Namun, ketika akan mengetikkan namanya sebuah pesan masuk dari pasiennya itu. Di sana tertulis, ‘Maafkan aku dokter, hari ini aku tidak bisa datang untuk pemeriksaan. Akan aku jadwalkan lagi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.’

Ada rasa kecewa menyeruak dalam hatinya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan pasiennya itu lagi. Meski senyum menghiasi wajahnya, dia bisa lihat ada kesedihan di matanya. Entah mengapa, dia ingin tahu lebih pasiennya itu. Karena itu, dia segera membalas pesan darinya. ‘Klinikku masih buka. Aku sudah menunggumu seharian. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang. Ku tunggu sampai pukul 4 sore.’

Dia membuka lagi berkas yang dia pegang. Membacanya lagi hasil dari tes CT Scan. Disana tertulis hasil pemeriksaan sementara yang menjelaskan Liu Haikuan menderita demensia jenis Alzheimer. Penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya sampai saat ini. Penyakit ini akan hilang ketika penderitanya meninggal. 

Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Dia merasa hatinya sakit melihat hasil diagnosanya itu. Terlebih dia tidak tahu menahu tentang Liu Haikuan. Apakah dia masih punya keluarga? Apakah dia sudah menikah atau bahkan sudah memiliki anak? Karena seseorang yang mengidap Alzheimer membutuhkan dukungan orang sekitarnya.

Tapi, kalau di perhatikan dia tidak memakai cincin pernikahannya. Bolehkah dia berharap?

_'Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap. Bagaimana kalau Liu Haikuan straight? Bukankah dia akan takut atau parahnya dia akan menjauhi dirinya karena disukai oleh dirinya yang juga seorang pria?' pikirnya seraya menggeleng. 'Sebaiknya dia simpan perasaan yang dia miliki saat ini. Lagipula dia harus memastikan perasaan yang dia rasakan. Dia tak ingin gegabah'_

Penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Tepat pukul 3 sore, orang yang dia tunggu telah tiba. Berdiri diambang pintu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Liu Haikuan tersenyum padanya meski senyumnya tidak terpancar pada matanya. Dia mempersilahkan Liu Haikuan duduk sebelum akhirnya memulai pembicaraan

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Hari ini hasil CT Scan mu sudah keluar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Dilihat dari sisi manapun, pasiennya itu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan wajahnya nampak pucat. 

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?". Kalau lebih diperhatikan, tangannya nampak gemetar. Mungkinkah pasiennya itu melupakan jadwal makannya lagi?

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Nampak keterkejutan dari ekspresinya ketika dia menanyainya. Sepertinya memang melupakan jadwal makannya.

"Temani aku makan. Di klinik ini ada satu menu yang sangat enak." Lanjutnya seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kantin setelah sebelumnya melepas jas putihnya.

"Tapi aku…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku seharian belum makan. Apa kau tega melihat dokter ini kelaparan? Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan membacakan hasil CT Scan mu." Dia tidak peduli kalau saat ini dia terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah sampai di kantin, dia berjalan menuju kasir memesan makanannya. Sedangkan Liu Haikuan yang menolak tawarannya untuk makan sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong. Setelah memesan, dia beranjak ke arah Liu Haikuan yang terlihat sedang melamun. 

Ketika dia akan duduk di tempat duduknya dia melihat ada bekas kemerahan yang dia yakini bukan karena gigitan nyamuk pada tengkuk Liu Haikuan. Tidak hanya satu namun beberapa bertebaran antara tengkuk dan leher bagian sampingnya. Bekas kemerahan itu seperti ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa pria ini sudah ada pemiliknya.

Hatinya panas seperti terbakar. Mungkinkah dia sedang cemburu? Tapi, dia baru saja mengenal Liu Haikuan bahkan hubungan yang terjalin antara dia dan dirinya hanyalah sebatas dokter dan pasiennya. Meski begitu dia tidak suka dengan bekas kemerahan itu. Membuatnya marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jadi, apa ada yang membuatmu stress belakangan ini?". Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Mungkinkah pasiennya itu tengah terlibat hubungan asmara yang tidak sehat? Apalagi setelah melihat bekas kemerahan itu dan didukung dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang diliputi kesedihan. Seperti dugaannya, Liu Haikuan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah menemanimu makan. Jadi, katakan padaku aku sakit apa?".

"Aku sarankan segera lakukan perawatan di pusat kesehatan. Bisa di klinikku atau di rumah sakit dekat tempat tinggalmu." Tanpa berbasa-basi, dia mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakan. 

"Akan aku pikirkan. Lalu, apa penyakitku dan seberapa parah?"

“Sebelum memberi jawaban yang jelas, ada satu tes lagi yang perlu dilakukan. Aku harus memastikan apa penyakitmu karena gejala yang kau alami merujuk pada beberapa penyakit," jawabnya.

****

Dia duduk menatap jalan dari balik kaca bus yang dia tumpangi. Isi kepalanya memutar kembali percakapannya dengan dr. Cao. Percakapan tentang penyakit yang dia derita. Di saat dia ditimpa masalah kehidupan rumah tangganya, dia harus dihadapkan dengan penyakit seperti itu. Apakah tidak cukup penderitaannya selama ini? Apakah mungkin ini adalah jalannya untuk berpisah dengan pria itu?. 

_“Akan aku pikirkan. Lalu, apa penyakitku dan seberapa parah?” tanyanya._

_“Sebelum memberi jawaban yang jelas, ada satu tes lagi yang perlu dilakukan. Aku harus memastikan apa penyakitmu karena gejala yang kau alami merujuk pada beberapa penyakit. Kalau menurut gejala yang kau alami, diagnosa awal, kau menderita demensia jenis Alzheimer. Meski kasus yang tercatat hanya orang usia lanjut yang terserang penyakit ini, tak ada informasi yang paten mengenai penyakit ini. Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ini secara permanen. Tapi ada cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegah penyakit ini sebelum menjadi parah. Kalau kita segera melakukan tindakan medis, kita bisa mengurangi dampak dari penyakit ini. Karena....”_

_“Apa dampak terburuknya?” tanyanya memotong penjelasan dr. Cao_

_“Penderita Alzheimer tidak hanya akan kehilangan kemampuan mengingat. Mereka juga akan kehilangan kemampuan dasar seperti duduk, makan dan bicara. Hingga akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa bantuan orang lain. Umumnya mereka akan meninggal karena pneumonia,” ujarnya tanpa berbasa basi_

_“Bukankah tidak ada gunanya aku menjalani pengobatan medis, kalau pada akhirnya aku akan mati?”_

_“Dari hasil CT Scan mu ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi pada otakmu. Karena itu aku perlu lakukan beberapa tes lagi dan mungkin butuh waktu sebulan untuk memastikannya. Bisa saja diagnosanya keliru Bagaimana?”_

_“Seperti yang aku bilang. Aku akan memikirkannya. Aku akan segera memberimu kabar. Maaf aku pergi dulu,” katanya seraya meninggalkan dr. Cao dan berjalan keluar kantin._

Tanpa dia sadari dia memilih rute yang salah. Sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus turun dari bus dan memilih rute bus yang menuju apartemennya. Dia pun melihat rute bus yang terpampang pada bagian halte bus. Kemudian, sekilas dia melihat siluet pria yang menjadi suaminya berjalan melewatinya.

Memakai suit berwarna biru gelap yang sangat dia kenali. Rambut yang ditata rapi ke belakang. Dengan Fossil Messenger Bag dari bahan kulit yang diselempangkan di bahu kanannya, hadiah yang dia berikan untuknya saat perayaan 10 tahun pernikahan mereka. Berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang juga sangat dia kenal. Keduanya melempar senyum nampak bahagia. Dia nampak seperti orang bodoh. Menatap kepergian mereka tanpa berkedip.

Hatinya teremas sakit. Kepalanya sakit menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Kebahagiaan yang mereka tunjukkan padanya bagai sembilu yang menyayat hatinya begitu dalam. Membuat hatinya berdarah sedikit demi sedikit. Apakah ini balasan cinta dan kesetiaannya selama 10 tahun lebih? Apakah ikatan yang mereka miliki hanyalah sebuah simbol? Mengapa pria itu begitu kejam menyakitinya? Apa salahnya?

Lalu dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. 

“Haikuan, sedang apa kau di sini?”

Mengapa dari sekian banyak orang, harus dia yang melihat dirinya yang menyedihkan seperti ini? Mengapa di saat seperti ini, dia muncul di hadapannya? Apakah tidak cukup, Tuhan membuatnya menyedihkan di depan banyak orang karena suaminya yang berselingkuh? Sekarang satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal di tempat ini tahu tentang masalahnya dan berada di depannya dengan raut muka khawatir dan sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti.

“dr. Cao....”

Dia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya yang dingin. Aroma maskulin yang menguar ketika hidungnya menyentuh ceruk lehernya. Seketika membuatnya tenang dan menyerah, membiarkan air mata yang tertahan sejak entah kapan membanjiri pipinya. Lalu, semuanya gelap.

...

Cao Yuchen memandangi sosok yang sedang memejamkan matanya tertidur di sofa apartemennya. Pertemuan tak terduganya di halte bus, hingga pandangannya yang kosong menatap sebuah jalan yang ada di depannya. Kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar dari matanya membuatnya tak sanggup untuk tidak memeluknya. Ketika bajunya basah karena air mata, dia hanya bisa memeluknya erat tanpa tahu apa yang sedang pasiennya itu hadapi. Hingga pasiennya itu tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh rambut yang menutupi sebagian matanya, menyibaknya lembut. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya, Liu Haikuan menarik perhatiannya. Lalu, pertemuan keduanya ketika dia menyampaikan hasil CT Scannya. Hingga pertemuan ketiganya yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Jemarinya ingin menyentuh pipi yang terlihat tirus, tapi sebuah dering ponsel menghentikan pergerakannya. Layar ponsel itu menunjukkan nama si pemanggil. Zhou-ge. Dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Mungkin orang yang bernama Zhou-ge bisa menjemput Liu Haikuan. Karena dia yakin, bila dia yang mengantarnya pulang, pasiennya itu akan menolak.

"Haikuan, kemana saja kau seharian? Apa kau tidak tahu, aku sangat khawatir?". Suara pemilik nama Zhou terdengar kesal. Sepertinya dia telah salah mengambil keputusan dengan menjawab panggilan telepon itu. Tapi, mau tak mau dia harus menjawabnya.

"Maaf, Tuan Liu saat ini tidak bisa bicara. Dia sedang…."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bukan dia yang menjawab telponnya?" tanyanya marah.

Ketika dia akan menjawab pertanyaan pria itu lagi, ponsel yang ada di genggamannya dirampas tiba-tiba. Liu Haikuan telah sadar. Matanya membola seraya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Layaknya orang yang kebingungan, dia mendengar pembicaraan keduanya lewat telpon.

"Zhou-Ge, aku akan ceritakan setelah sampai dirumah. Kau tak perlu khawatir dan bereaksi berlebihan," ujarnya.

_'Di rumah? Apa hubungan Liu Haikuan dengan pria bernama Zhou?' tanyanya dalam hati._

Dilihatnya Liu Haikuan mengambil blazernya, mengambil tasnya seraya memasukkan ponsel ke dalamnya. Dia pun berkata, "Maafkan aku dr. Cao sudah merepotkanmu. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi hingga aku ada disini. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih. Aku permisi."

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Liu Haikuan pergi. Apalagi kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik. Dia takut, pria itu akan tersesat atau bahkan lupa dimana rumahnya. Karena itu, dia akan mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik bus." tolak Haikuan.

Tanpa mendengar penolakan dari Liu Haikuan, dia menyambar jaket dan kontak mobilnya. Liu Haikuan yang menatapnya bingung, dia tarik pergelangan tangannya keluar dari apartemennya.

"dr. Cao, sungguh kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ujar Liu Haikuan yang masih tidak digubris. "dr. Cao…"

"Yuchen, panggil aku Yuchen. Jangan membantah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula pria dalam telepon tadi terdengar kesal dan marah," ujarnya.

Tiba di parkiran, dia menyalakan mobilnya dan bergerak keluar dari komplek apartemen menuju rumah Liu Haikuan. Dari ekor matanya, dia menatap Liu Haikuan yang menatap ke arah luar jendela. 

Beruntung dia tidak mendengar penolakan dari pasiennya itu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka telah berkeliling kota hampir sejam dan pasiennya itu tidak protes atau bahkan tidak bertanya padanya apakah dirinya tahu dimana dia tinggal?. Dia juga tidak merasa keberatan. Dia bisa curi-curi pandang sambil menyetir.

"Hei, kita sudah berputar-putar kota hampir sejam. Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahukan ku dimana kau tinggal?" tanyanya

"Benarkah? Kenapa dokter diam saja dari tadi?" Keterkejutan nampak terlihat di wajahnya. Sedangkan dia hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil.

Setelah mendapat alamat dari Liu Haikuan, Cao Yuchen melesatkan mobilnya menuju apartemen dimana pasiennya itu tinggal. Tak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai.

"Terimakasih dr. Cao," katanya seraya keluar dari mobilnya segera.

"Jangan lupa seminggu lagi datanglah untuk pemeriksaan PiB-PET," ingatnya pada Liu Haikuan yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh pria bermarga Liu itu.

Dia pandangi kepergian Liu Haikuan hingga punggung pasiennya itu hilang ditelan tembok kokoh apartemen. Lalu, dia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa dia tahu seseorang tengah memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Liu Haikuan.

…

Liu Haikuan buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dalam hati dia merutuki ingatannya yang semakin lemah seiring berlalunya hari. Seperti hari ini misalnya, dia lupa memberitahu dr. Cao alamat rumahnya. Hingga membuatnya membuang waktu sejam di jalan sedangkan suaminya sedang menunggunya. Dia tidak ingin membuat suaminya itu salah paham. Sebaiknya dia harus memberitahunya bahwa dia sedang sakit. Mungkin dengan begitu, suaminya akan lebih memperhatikannya dan melupakan selingkuhannya.

Namun setelah masuk ke dalam, dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia pun mencari ke kamar mereka, juga tidak ada. Dia memanggil namanya pun tak ada yang menjawab. Bahunya melorot. Di saat seperti ini dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ada ketakutan akan ditinggalkan oleh pria yang dia cintai itu. Dia tidak ingin suaminya itu jadi salah paham. Karena itu dia sangat frustasi ketika tidak mendapati suaminya di dalam rumah.

Dia berdiri di tengah apartemennya menatap gedung pencakar langit dari jendela besar apartemen. Tiba-tiba lengannya digamit dan dipaksa memutar. Di hadapannya suaminya---Yi Zhou menatapnya nyalang. Di dalam matanya berkobar amarah. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan bahagia. Pria itu ada di depannya, tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kau darimana saja? Siapa yang menjawab teleponku tadi?" tanya Yi Zhou

"Ge, tadi aku…"

"Lalu apa pria yang mengantarmu tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menerima teleponku?" tanya Yi Zhou dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Iya benar, bagaimana Gege bisa tahu? Apa Gege tadi ada di bawah?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyangka kalau aku tahu perilaku busukmu?"

"Apa maksudmu Ge?". Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dia ingin menjelaskan tentang dr. Cao dan penyakitnya. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?

"Jadi selama aku tidak ada, kau mencari kehangatan di tempat lain? Jadi selama ini kau sudah menduakanku ketika aku bersusah payah memenuhi kebutuhan kita? Tak kusangka kau sama murahannya dengan wanita jalang di luaran." Kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan Wang Yizhou padanya melukai hatinya. Dia tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut orang terkasihnya. Siapa dalam hubungan ini yang menduakan siapa? Apakah Wang Yizhou tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang menunjuk dirinya sendiri?

"Jawab aku Haikuan!" teriaknya padanya. Dia berusaha menahan amarah di dalam hatinya. Tak ingin membalas teriakan Yizhou dengan berteriak juga. Namun, dia sudah berada pada batasnya. Apalagi baru sore tadi dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Yizhou bermain di belakangnya.

Awalnya dia sebatas curiga ketika sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Yizhou. Saat itu….

_Liu Haikuan membongkar koper milik suaminya yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnis. Mengambil baju kotor, toiletries dan mengembalikan baju yang masih bersih ke dalam lemari. Sedangkan Yizhou berada di kamar mandi membersihkan tubuhnya dan menghilangkan penat dengan berendam air hangat._

_Liu Haikuan melirik ke arah ponsel Yizhou yang sejak tadi berdering. Dia ambil ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang menelepon suaminya itu di tengah malam seperti ini. Senyuman terpancar dari bibirnya setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel itu. Tanpa meminta izin pada Yizhou, dia menekan tombol ikon telepon berwarna hijau---menerima panggilan itu._

_"Yi-Ge…." ujar penelpon itu_

_Panggilan itu seolah-olah menjadi warning baginya bahwa ada yang tidak benar. Namun, dengan segera dia tepis. Meski hatinya resah._

_"Zhanjin, ini aku. Maaf, Zhou-Ge sedang mandi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya_

_"Oh, maaf Kuan-Ge. Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti aku telepon Yizhou-Ge lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai pekerjaan. Kau tahu, aku sangat kesulitan menghadapi senior-senior di tempatku bekerja. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu istirahat kalian," ujar Zhu Zhanjin. Bisa dibayangkan saat ini pria imut itu sedang mencebikkan bibirnya. Membayangkannya membuatnya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Tak apa. Aku akan sampaikan nanti begitu dia selesai mandi. Bersemangatlah Zhanjin. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya," ujarnya_

_"Terimakasih Ge. Baiklah aku tutup teleponnya. Malam Ge…"_

_Dia letakkan lagi ponsel itu dan melanjutkan menata koper Yizhou. Dia pun beranjak dari kamarnya dengan membawa setumpuk pakaian kotor untuk dicuci. Setelah memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci dan menyetelnya, dia kembali ke dalam kamar. Ponsel itu menyala lagi, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Zhu Zhanjin._

_Matanya membola ketika tampilan pop-up pada pesan itu menunjukkan beberapa kata yang tidak mungkin ditulis oleh Zhu Zhanjin kepada suaminya. Dibukanya pesan itu lalu membacanya_

_'Yi-Ge, kau ceroboh sekali. Apa kau tahu baru saja istrimu yang mengangkat teleponku? Beruntung aku tidak memanggilmu dengan pet-name mu. Bisa-bisa hubungan kita akan terbongkar. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu cepat-cepat. Setelah selesai mandi, hubungi aku. Love you~~~'_

_Tangannya gemetar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Apakah keduanya sedang bermain di belakangnya? Rasa-rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kata-kata 'Love You'_

Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya marah. Suaminya telah menuduhnya tanpa bukti. Dia pun berkata, "Bukankah kata-kata yang kau tuduhkan padaku akan sangat cocok ditujukan padamu sendiri Ge? Kau yang menduakanku Ge, bukan sebaliknya. Kaulah yang mencari kehangatan di tempat lain, bukan aku," teriaknya.

Lalu sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan Wang Yizhou lakukan padanya terjadi. Pipinya panas bercampur perih. Bisa dia rasakan anyir darah dalam mulutnya. Yizhou---selama kebersamaan mereka--- baru kali ini menamparnya. Tak hanya itu, dia juga diseret keluar dari apartemen mereka.

"Refleksikan kesalahanmu di sini," ujarnya seraya menutup pintu dengan keras.

Liu Haikuan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok apartemennya. Menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Tapi, di saat bersamaan dia tak bisa menangis. Karena itu, dia memilih untuk duduk. Memeluk kakinya seraya meletakkan dagunya pada lututnya.

Hari ini dia menyaksikan sendiri Yizhou-nya bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Bahkan keduanya tampak bahagia. Dia tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali Yizhou-nya tersenyum padanya seperti dia tersenyum pada selingkuhannya itu. Hari ini juga untuk pertama kalinya, Yizhou-nya menamparnya bahkan memuntahkan kata-kata penuh bara padanya. Padahal yang dia tahu, Yizhou-nya adalah orang yang lembut.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Itulah yang dia rasakan ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka. Lampu dari ruang tamu berpendar sampai ke luar. Artinya, hari mungkin sudah petang.

"Masuklah!" ujarnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera makan. Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan."

Dia tak ingin makan, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, begitu juga hatinya. Karena itu, perkataan Yizhou tidak dia gubris. Dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika ponsel Yizhou yang berada di atas lemari hias pendek menyala.

Jemarinya meremas ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel Yizhou. Nama yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungannya. Yizhou yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, segera mengambil ponsel itu.

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana….. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan di sini….. Tidak, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya masih terkendali….. Hm, sampai bertemu nanti." Mendengarnya membuatnya tanpa sadar meremas kemeja di dadanya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Cepatlah mandi! Setelah itu aku tunggu di ruang makan," ujar Yizhou.

Bak robot, dia mengikuti semua apa yang Yizhou katakan. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, dia pun beranjak menuju ruang makan dimana Yizhou sudah menunggunya. Duduk di seberangnya, Yizhou masih menatap ponselnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

_"Apakah Yizhou-nya masih bertukar pesan? Mengapa melihatnya begitu bahagia, hatinya tidak rela? Orang bilang kalau kau mencintai seseorang maka kau tidak boleh egois, melihatnya bahagia berarti kau juga bahagia. Tapi, mengapa orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu terdengar seperti omong kosong? Apakah orang itu sangat bodoh hingga mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu?" pikirnya._

"Haikuan, besok aku ada pertemuan penting dengan salah satu calon investor untuk proyek yang aku tangani. Jadi, aku akan pergi malam ini. Aku tak akan lama. Sementara aku tidak ada di rumah, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Tunggu aku kembali," ucapnya.

Dari sekian banyak hal menyakitkan yang Yizhou torehkan padanya, tak ada satupun kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya. Justru, Yizhou akan meninggalkannya lagi dan bersama selingkuhannya itu. 'Pertemuan penting? Heh, sungguh konyol,' pikirnya.

"Makanlah!" ujarnya seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lama, koper kecil sudah ditangan dan bersiap pergi. "Aku pergi."

Bunyi pintu terbuka lalu menutup akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Di ruang makan, isakan tangisnya membahana di apartemennya yang terasa dingin. Dia sembunyikan wajahnya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja makan. Bahunya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira. 'Sejak kapan semuanya menjadi berantakan?'

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang tahu kemana Bang Yizhou pergi? Apakah dia akan seperti Bang Toyib yang tak pulang-pulang?  
> *plak
> 
> Lalu bagaimana dengan our baby Kuan2? Kapan dia akan kasih tau suami brengseknya itu kalau dia sakit?
> 
> See you next chappy, tetep bahagia ya meskipun pelakornya dah muncul...


	3. Chapter 3

Dua hari sejak kepergian Yizhou, tak satupun telepon atau pesan untuknya. Tak ada kabar. Yizhou seperti hilang di telan bumi. 

Liu Haikuan duduk di balkon apartemennya. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Untaian rambutnya pun bergerak lambat. Dia menatap cakrawala yang telah menjingga. Menunggu seseorang yang entah kapan akan kembali.

Ponselnya bergetar. Sejak kemarin beberapa panggilan masuk dia biarkan tak terjawab. Belasan pesan tak dia buka. Dia ingin Yizhou-nya yang melakukan itu semua. Tapi, sesering apapun dia menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang berada di sampingnya, nama dr. Cao lah yang tertera di sana.

'Mengapa justru orang lain yang sering menelponnya? Mengapa Yizhou-nya tak sekalipun memberinya kabar? Apakah dia telah dilupakan? Apakah 10 tahun telah membuat Yizhou-nya bosan? Apakah alasan Yizhou-nya menduakannya karena dirinya? Lalu, kalau memang seperti itu---dimana letak kesalahannya? Dimana letak kekurangannya?' pikirnya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Nama yang sama terpampang pada layar ponselnya. Merasa tidak enak hati, mau tak mau dia pun menekan tombol ikon telepon berwarna hijau.

"Halo dr. Cao." sapanya

"Aku pernah bilang, panggil saja Yuchen. Kalau kau merasa canggung, aku tidak keberatan dipanggil Chen-Ge," ujar Cao Yuchen.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Jadi, Chen-Ge ada apa menelponku?"

"Apa kau sudah makan? Lalu, apa kau sudah menulis kegiatanmu hari ini dan bermain teka teki silang?" tanyanya berentetan.

Haah?! Dia melupakan lagi jadwal makannya. Masalah dengan Yizhou membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Sungguh kontra, ketika saat ini mungkin Yizhou-nya tak peduli padanya.

"Belum, sebentar lagi aku pasti makan. Chen-Ge tidak perlu khawatir," ujarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu, kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku atau sekedar membalas pesan yang kukirim?"

"Maafkan aku Ge," ujarnya merasa tidak enak hati.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya khawatir saja," ujar dr. Cao. Kelembutan yang terdengar dari suaranya membuatnya sedih. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan nada kekhawatiran di sana. Mengapa Yizhou-nya tidak seperti itu? Jauh di lubuk hatinya, pertanyaan yang sama juga berlaku untuk dr. Cao, mengapa dr. Cao begitu perhatian padanya?.

"Hei, apa kau tak apa?" tanya suara penuh khawatir itu.

"Hmm," jawabnya seraya mengangguk seolah-olah, dr. Cao bisa melihatnya. 

"Baguslah. Ku hubungi lagi nanti. Jangan lupa makan dan lakukan terapi seperti yang aku katakan padamu, oke?" ujar dr. Cao

"Oke Ge," jawabnya

Sambungan telepon berakhir. Dia beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas. Berniat akan memasak telur dadar. Namun, setelah sekian lama berdiri di depan kulkas---dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan telur yang tertata rapi di rak bagian atas kulkas. Dia tertegun setelah mengetahui dia lupa bagaimana membuat telur dadar. Dia juga tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Dia telah kehilangan kemampuannya menjahit luka pasca operasi. Sekarang, menggoreng telur dadar saja---dia juga tidak bisa.

Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah menghubungi Yizhou. Selama dua hari tak ada kabar, dia berusaha menghubunginya. Namun tak ada yang berhasil. Dia berharap hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Dia men-dial nomor Yizhou. Terdengar bunyi tut sebanyak 3 kali. Lalu, suara Yizhou mengatakan, "Halo."

"Ge…." Dia ragu akan berkata apa. 

Dia ragu mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa membuat telur dadar. Dia takut Yizhou akan berpikir dia mengada-ada. Yizhou pasti akan marah jika dirinya menelpon hanya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, apalagi bila dia sedang sibuk. Namun disisi lain, dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu caranya dan saat ini sangat lapar. Hingga suara Yizhou mengembalikannya dari berbagai pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Aku sibuk. Nanti aku hubungi." Sambungan terputus. Samar-samar dia juga mendengar suara Zhanjin.

Hatinya teremas. Meski dia sudah tahu hubungan terlarang antara Yizhou dan Zhanjin, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit yang dia rasakan begitu tak tertahankan. Dia terdiam memandangi layar teleponnya. Rasa lapar yang baru saja dia rasakan seketika hilang. 

Lalu bayangan dr. Cao lengkap dengan suaranya berputar di kepalanya, menasehatinya untuk tidak melupakan jadwal makannya. Apakah bijak menelpon dr. Cao hanya untuk mengetahui dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana membuat telur dadar? Menghela nafas yang tertahan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Cao Yuchen.

"Halo," Sapa Cao Yuchen "Ada apa Haikuan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia lupa cara menggoreng telur dadar. "Halo, apa kau masih disana?"

"Eh, maaf Chen-Ge mengganggumu. Aku…"

"Sebentar ya, jangan tutup teleponnya," ujar Yuchen.

"Ge, kalau kau sibuk…"

"Tidak. Tidak. Sebentar lagi selesai," ujarnya lagi. Terdengar Yuchen tengah bicara dengan seseorang. Dia merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat. "Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Ehm...maaf kalau ini terdengar konyol atau mungkin mengada-ada. Aku sedang membuat makan malam dan berniat menggoreng telur dadar. Hanya saja, aku lupa bagaimana caranya," katanya lirih.

"Aku segera kesana. Kau tunggu saja. Jangan melakukan apapun oke?! Sebaiknya kau duduk saja dan menjauh dari dapur. Tunggu aku," ujar Yuchen.

"Tapi Ge, kau tidak perlu repot-repot kemari. Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang bisa kubuat. Entah kenapa aku bisa menelponmu? Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," ujarnya.

"Tidak. Jangan menyentuh apapun di dapur. Segera keluar dari dapur. Kau bisa menonton tv atau bermain teka teki silang. Aku akan segera kesana,"

"Baiklah Ge."

Meski tak tahu alasan mengapa Yuchen begitu khawatir dengannya dengan menyuruhnya menjauh dari dapur dan duduk. 

'Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan penyakitku' pikirnya.

Selagi menunggu, dia memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengisi teka-teki silang. Mengikuti saran Yuchen. Hingga, ponselnya berdering lagi. Menampilkan nama Yizhou di sana. Ada keraguan untuk menerima panggilan telepon itu. Apalagi setelah sikap tak peduli Yizhou padanya. Namun, hatinya mengatakan lain.

"Halo, Ge."

"Aku menelepon untuk memberitahu kalau 4 hari lagi aku baru bisa pulang. Kau ingin aku belikan apa, hm?"

Nada suaranya seketika berubah. Saat ini terdengar manis. Apakah Yizhou-nya salah minum obat, hingga mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu manis? Ataukah ini salah satu caranya agar dia tidak merasa bersalah padanya karena menduakan dirinya?

"Tidak Ge. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin kau segera kembali," ujarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang," ujar Yizhou seraya mematikan sambungan telpon.

Lalu, suara bel pintu terdengar. Dia buru-buru membuka pintu. Mungkinkah Yizhou-nya sudah pulang? Apa dia ingin memberinya kejutan?. 

Setelah membuka pintu, di sana berdiri Cao Yuchen membawa dua kantong kertas yang entah berisi apa sedang tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya sadar bahwa tidak akan mungkin Yizhou yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Apa yang dia harapkan ketika Yizhou sedang bersama selingkuhannya?.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Yuchen

"Ah, maaf Ge. Masuklah!" ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali minta maaf?" ujar Yuchen seraya tersenyum. "Baiklah, tunjukan sekarang dimana dapurnya."

…

Hari yang hectic bagi Cao Yuchen. Melakukan pekerjaan rumah sebelum pergi ke kliniknya, lalu harus mengalami ban bocor di jalanan hingga membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bersusah payah mengganti ban. Datang terlambat ke klinik hingga membuat puluhan pasiennya menunggu. Dia bahkan melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangnya.

Ponselnya pun tak berhenti bergetar di saku celananya. Dilihatnya nama-nama yang menelponnya, semua masih bisa ditangguhkan. Dia akan menelpon mereka nanti. Saking sibuknya, dia baru menyadari hari sudah mulai petang. Lalu, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Dirogohnya ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan nama Haikuan tampak di layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Halo," Sapanya. Hatinya entah bagaimana merasa bahagia "Ada apa Haikuan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Namun tak ada jawaban. Dia mulai merasa khawatir. Dia pun berkata, "Halo, apa kau masih disana?"

"Eh, maaf Chen-Ge mengganggumu. Aku…"

Tiba-tiba perawatnya datang dengan membawa berkas-berkas yang mengharuskannya untuk mengeceknya dan segera menangani pasien yang baru saja datang.

"Sebentar ya, jangan tutup telponnya," ujar Yuchen.

"Ge, kalau kau sibuk…"

"Tidak. Tidak. Sebentar lagi selesai," ujarnya lagi.

Dia mulai mengecek berkas-berkas itu dengan teliti. Sesekali memberi arahan pada perawatnya. Setelah mengerti, perawat itu segera melakukan apa yang dia arahkan.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Ehm...maaf kalau ini terdengar konyol atau mungkin mengada-ada. Aku sedang membuat makan malam dan berniat menggoreng telur dadar. Hanya saja, aku lupa bagaimana caranya," katanya lirih.

Tidak ada yang konyol tentang penyakit demensia. Mengetahui gejala yang baru saja Haikuan katakan padanya, diagnosanya tentang Alzheimer kemungkinan benar sangat tinggi. Dia tidak menyangka, perkembangan penyakit yang Haikuan derita begitu cepat. Rasa khawatir dan takut bercampur dalam hatinya. Terlebih saat ini Haikuan berada di dapur, dimana pasti akan banyak benda-benda yang bisa melukainya tanpa dia sadari.

'Apakah Haikuan tinggal sendiri? Lalu, pria bernama Zhou itu dimana? Siapa dia bagi Haikuan?. Nanti dia akan tanyakan pada Haikuan.' pikirnya.

"Aku segera kesana. Kau tunggu saja. Jangan melakukan apapun oke?! Sebaiknya kau duduk saja dan menjauh dari dapur. Tunggu aku," ujar Yuchen.

"Tapi Ge, kau tidak perlu repot-repot kemari. Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang bisa kubuat. Entah kenapa aku bisa menelponmu? Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," ujarnya.

"Tidak. Jangan menyentuh apapun di dapur. Segera keluar dari dapur. Kau bisa menonton tv atau bermain teka teki silang. Aku akan segera kesana," ucapnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Haikuan terlalu lama di dapur.

"Baiklah Ge."

Dia menelpon teman sejawatnya untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara. Beruntung, hari sudah mulai petang. Temannya itu baru saja menyelesaikan jam praktiknya di sebuah rumah sakit. 

Dia segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju apartemen Haikuan. Mampir ke supermarket terdekat, membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat hot-pot. Dia juga menelpon Haikuan untuk memberitahukan nomor apartemennya. Dia segera menuju apartemen Haikuan yang terletak dibagian paling atas salah satu apartemen mewah di Beijing.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Yuchen ketika melihat perubahan air muka Haikuan. 'Apakah dia mengharapkan orang lain yang membunyikan bel?'

"Ah, maaf Ge. Masuklah!" sesalnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali minta maaf?" ujar Yuchen seraya tersenyum. "Baiklah, tunjukan sekarang dimana dapurnya."

Dia berjalan mengikuti Haikuan menuju dapur. Ketika melewati jalan menuju dapur, terpampang foto dengan ukuran besar. Nampak Haikuan dan seorang pria yang tidak dia kenal sedang berdiri berdampingan. Mengenakan suit hitam dan putih, tampak kebahagiaan terpancar dari keduanya. Lalu, matanya terpaku pada sebuah tulisan yang berada di bagian bawah foto. 

HAIKUAN & YIZHOU

SEPTEMBER. 10. 2010

TRUE LOVE STORIES NEVER END. 

Dia berusaha mengacuhkannya. Dalam pikirannya timbul banyak pertanyaan. Namun, dia redam. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah Haikuan belum makan, begitu juga dengannya.

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama, dapurnya masih terlihat rapi. Tidak seperti bayangannya yang mungkin seperti kapal pecah. Ternyata, Haikuan menuruti arahannya untuk segera menjauh dari dapur. Mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang sudah dibeli di supermarket, termasuk dengan bahan pendukungnya.

"Ge, kita akan makan apa? Kenapa banyak sekali yang kau bawa? Bukankah kita hanya akan membuat telur dadar?"

"Karena sedang musim dingin, hot-pot pilihan yang tepat," ujarnya.

"Gege bisa membuatnya?"

"Hei! kalau aku tidak bisa, mana mungkin aku akan membawa semua bahan-bahan ini." Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Haikuan. Seketika hatinya menghangat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu Ge," ujar Haikuan.

"Tidak. Sekali aku bilang tidak, maka artinya tidak. Duduk saja di sana," ujarnya seraya menunjuk pada kursi meja makan. "Sambil menunggu, kau bisa mengisi teka teki silang."

Setelah berkutat di dapur hampir satu jam lamanya. Hot-pot siap untuk disantap. Mereka duduk di ruang makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur. Sayuran dan daging sudah tertata rapi dengan kompor portable di tengah dan panci yang berisi kuah kaldu instan. Dia mulai memasukkan daging, tofu, jamur enoki dan sayuran lainnya. Yuchen yang melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangnya meneguk ludah ketika aroma segar dari Hot-pot menguar.

Dia dan Haikuan menikmati gigitan tiap gigitan pada daging itu. Mengunyah sayuran yang terasa manis di mulut. Dia juga melihat Haikuan makan dengan lahap. Pilihannya membuat hot-pot adalah pilihan tepat. Selain menghangatkan tubuh di saat musim dingin seperti ini, juga mengenyangkan.

Saat ini keduanya masih duduk di ruang makan dengan segelas teh hijau yang juga dibeli di supermarket. Suasananya sangat sepi, dia merasa nyaman. Tapi, sepertinya tidak bagi Haikuan.

"Terimakasih Ge sudah datang dan membuatkanku hot-pot. Tadi enak sekali." Senyum Haikuan adalah hal terbaik yang dia lihat.

"Tak masalah. Itu bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, aku juga belum makan seharian ini," ujarnya seraya meneguk teh yang dia pegang. Lalu, sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya---ingin dia tanyakan. Melihat situasi yang mendukung, dia pun bertanya. "Apa suamimu tidak masalah aku datang kemari?"

Tampak keterkejutan di wajah Haikuan. Jadi memang benar, Haikuan telah menikah dan pria yang menelponnya tempo hari adalah suaminya. Tapi, mengapa raut wajah itu berubah sendu?

"Apa Gege akan merasa jijik denganku setelah tahu aku menikah dengan seorang pria?" tanya Haikuan padanya.

Dia mengedikkan bahunya lalu berkata, "Untuk apa aku harus merasa jijik? Urusan pernikahan adalah urusan masing-masing. Kenapa aku harus menghakimi seseorang tentang siapa berpasangan dengan siapa? Urusanku terlalu banyak untuk mengurus urusan orang lain. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut atau berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Raut wajah itu merileks dan dia bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin kesedihan menghampiri wajah itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Besok datanglah ke klinik. Kita tak perlu menunggu seminggu untuk tes berikutnya. Secepatnya akan lebih baik," ujarnya yang diamini oleh Haikuan dengan anggukan.

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju pintu keluar yang diikuti oleh Haikuan.

"Terimakasih Ge," kata Haikuan.

Dia mengangguk seraya berkata, "Aku tunggu besok di klinik. Setelah ini jangan lakukan apapun, segeralah tidur."

…

Yizhou membawa koper kecilnya menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Dia bergegas menuju bandara, pesawatnya akan menuju Taiwan. Sesampainya di bandara dia sudah disambut oleh kekasihnya, Zhu Zhanjin.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Zhanjin adalah ketika ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke-8 dengan Haikuan. Pada saat itu dia baru mengetahui bahwa Zhanjin masih memiliki ikatan saudara meski saudara jauh.

Dia orang yang sangat berbeda dengan Haikuan yang pendiam, manis dan penurut. Sedangkan Zhanjin, dia lebih banyak bicara, supel dan menyenangkan ketika berbicara dengannya. Keduanya memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Bila Haikuan terlihat lembut dan kalem, maka Zhanjin sangat manis. Apalagi ketika lesung pipitnya yang akan muncul ketika dia tersenyum.

Pertemuan keduanya adalah ketika Zhanjin melamar pekerjaan di tempatnya bekerja. Dia yang seorang General Manager pada perusahaan bidang properti, mengetahuinya ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu di lobi. Saat itu dia bilang, dia akan melamar sebagai staff marketing. Namun, melihat latar belakang pendidikannya---Zhanjin lebih pas mengurus administrasi. Kebetulan, dia butuh satu asisten untuk mengurus segala pertemuan dengan klien termasuk menyiapkan semua data yang diperlukan. Mengingat asistennya yang biasa mengurus hal itu sedang cuti melahirkan.

Sejak itu pertemuan demi pertemuannya dengan Zhanjin menjadikannya lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan Haikuan. Dia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dibanding dengan Haikuan. Hingga timbul percikan api asmara. Dia akui, dia jatuh cinta pada Zhanjin dan disaat bersamaan dia juga tidak bisa melepas Haikuan. Bagaimanapun, 10 tahun bersama bukanlah waktu yang sedikit.

Masih dia ingat dengan jelas ketika mendapati Haikuan diantar oleh seorang pria. Bahkan senyum Haikuan yang telah lama tidak disunggingkan padanya, justru orang lain yang melihatnya pertama kali. Sebelumnya di hari yang sama, seorang pria mengangkat telpon Haikuan ketika dia sedang menghubunginya. Orang yang sama dengan yang mengantar Haikuan-nya---yang baru dia ketahui kemudian. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, cemburu membakar hatinya. Haikuan-nya adalah miliknya dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

"Yi-Ge!" Suara Zhanjin menghentikan segala pikiran yang berputar di kepalanya. "Kenapa mukamu masam begitu Ge?"

Tingkah laku Zhanjin membuatnya gemas, membuatnya mencubit hidung bangir Zhanjin. Dia berkata, "Hanya masalah kecil di rumah. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Apa soal Kuan-Ge?"

"Sudah, kita tidak perlu bicara soal dia. Kita bicarakan acara kita saja." ujarnya

Perjalanan dari Beijing ke Taipei butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menaiki kereta menuju kota Chiayi selama 2 jam. Selama perjalanan menuju Chiayi, dia disuguhi pemandangan alam yang menyejukkan mata. Zhanjin yang bersandar di bahunya tampak seperti malaikat cantik, tampak tenang. Membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Sesampainya di Chiayi, dia dan Zhanjin segera menuju sebuah hotel bintang 5 yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Meletakkan koper dan melepas lelah. Dua hari lagi pernikahannya dengan Zhanjin akan dilangsungkan.

Dia dan Zhanjin merebahkan diri mereka di atas ranjang hotel dengan kepala Zhanjin di dadanya. Setelah sebelumnya melakukan aktifitas panas di ranjang yang sama.

"Ge, apa kau sudah mengurus surat-suratnya?" tanya Zhanjin

"Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawabnya. 

Surat-surat legal pernikahannya dengan Zhanjin sebenarnya sudah dimanipulasi. Otoritas di negaranya tidak akan mengizinkannya menikah dengan Zhanjin karena dia masih tercatat menikah dengan Haikuan. Oleh karena itu dia telah meminta sahabatnya untuk memanipulasi surat-surat itu. Tak akan ada yang tahu surat itu asli atau palsu. Nanti setelah dia bisa melepas Haikuan barulah dia akan mengurus yang asli.

…

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Hari ini dia dan Zhanjin mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan sehidup semati. Zhanjin yang dibalut dengan suit berwarna putih tampak mengagumkan. Berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan senyum manisnya, hingga nampak lesung pipit pada pipinya.

Dia menyambut tangan Zhanjin berikrar akan selamanya mencintai hingga akhir hayat. Begitu pula dengan Zhanjin. Kini, dia dan Zhanjin telah sah. Pesta pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri teman dekat dia dan Zhanjin terasa khidmat. Hingga sebuah panggilan telepon menyadarkannya bahwa dia juga masih punya Haikuan. Selama beberapa hari ini, dia memang belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Namun, Haikuan menelponnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Halo," sapanya setelah menekan tombol ikon berbentuk telepon berwarna hijau.

"Ge…." Terdengar keragu-raguan dalam nada bicara Haikuan.

"Haikuan ada apa?" tanya Yizhou. Namun, tak ada balasan lagi dari Haikuan. Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menunggu Haikuan mengatakan sesuatu. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Zhanjin berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku sibuk. Nanti aku hubungi."

Zhanjin dengan senyum memikatnya, menyeretnya untuk bergabung di lantai dansa. Sesaat dia melupakan Haikuan. 'Dia pasti bisa jaga diri. Nanti akan aku telepon lagi.'

Hari telah petang. Dia pun berinisiatif menelpon Haikuan.

"Halo, Ge."

"Aku menelpon untuk memberitahu kalau 4 hari lagi aku baru bisa pulang. Kau ingin kubelikan apa, hm?"

Ada rasa bersalah di sudut hatinya. Terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan Haikuan, mereka sedang bertengkar. Dia juga telah menampar Haikuan karena rasa cemburu yang membakar hatinya.

"Tidak Ge. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat kembali," ujarnya. Suara lembut Haikuan selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang," ujarnya. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melepas Zhanjin.

Pesta pernikahannya berlangsung meriah. Dia dan Zhanjin menghabiskan malam pernikahan mereka di hotel dimana mereka menginap. Sesampainya di hotel, Zhanjin sudah menyudutkannya di pintu. Menciumnya keras dan panas. Dia pun tak mau kalah. Berbekal pengalamannya selama 10 tahun, dia sangat tahu bagaimana menjinakkan Zhanjin yang terlihat sangat bernafsu.

Di gendongnya Zhanjin tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Membawanya menuju ranjang yang telah dihiasi bunga mawar. Melemparnya ke atas ranjang yang dipenuhi dengan ratusan kelopak bunga mawar, telinganya disambut tawa renyah pria yang telah sah menjadi pasangannya. Malam itu, malam pertama baginya menikmati indahnya malam pertama pernikahan dengan Zhanjin.

Setelah ini mereka akan berbulan madu ke Maldives, Maladewa. Tempat yang indah dimana Haikuan pernah mengatakan padanya ingin kesana. Sebuah negara dengan pantai-pantainya yang indah, begitu juga dengan keindahan bawah lautnya. Haikuan pernah mengatakan padanya, dia ingin menikmati suasana pantai dan menyelam di pantai negara itu. Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan mengajak Haikuan ke tempat itu.

…

Seminggu tak terasa berlalu dengan cepat. Sejak kepulangan Yizhou dua hari yang lalu, dia merasa ada perubahan dalam sikapnya. Dulu dia merasa Yizhou bersikap dingin, sekarang dia merasakan kehangatannya lagi. Lalu, ketika kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya, Yizhou membawakannya oleh-oleh dari Maldives---pemberian dari kliennya. Sebuah magnet lucu yang di tempelkan di kulkas. Berbentuk sandal dengan hiasan sunset beserta pohon kelapa. Sangat bermanfaat ketika dia akan menempelkan agenda hariannya. Melakukan terapi seperti apa yang Yuchen sarankan padanya.

Bicara mengenai Yuchen. Dia sudah melakukan test PiB-PET, sebuah tes untuk mengetahui lebih detail kondisi otaknya. Dua hari kemudian, hasil menunjukkan dia menderita Alzheimer. Mendengar hal itu membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yuchen. Bahwa dia akan mengalami kesulitan dalam melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari dan memerlukan bantuan orang lain.

Namun, Yuchen selalu membesarkan hatinya. Bahwa, dia tidak perlu merasa sedih atau terpukul. Akan ada obat untuk memperlambat berkembangnya penyakit ini. Dia juga akan selalu membantunya melakukan terapi agar otaknya mendapat stimulasi yang baik. Tak hanya itu, Yuchen juga meresepkan tiga macam obat untuk meningkatkan kemampuan otaknya. Meski begitu, obat-obat yang dikonsumsi membuatnya semakin tidak nafsu makan. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dan tak ayal kehilangan berat badan.

Hubungannya dengan Yizhou juga membaik semenjak dia kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Yizhou kembali menjadi Yizhou yang dia kenal dulu. Pribadi yang hangat, peduli, tulus dan lembut.

Pernah suatu hari, hari dimana Yizhou mengetahui perubahan padanya. Seperti kehilangan berat badan. Saat itu dia menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. Saat kembali dari pekerjaannya, dia akan membawakannya sesuatu untuk menambah nafsu makannya yang tiap hari semakin memburuk. 

Kepedulian dan kehangatan yang pernah hilang kini kembali dia rasakan. Tak jarang Yizhou akan mengajaknya ke klinik hewannya, agar dirinya tidak merasa bosan ditinggal di apartemennya selama Yizhou meninggalkannya untuk bekerja. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Dia juga melupakan dan memaafkan semua perbuatan yang dilakukan Yizhou padanya. Termasuk dengan perselingkuhannya dengan Zhanjin. Dia berencana akan bicara berdua dengan Zhanjin. Memintanya untuk mengakhiri sebuah hubungan yang tak akan langgeng.

Namun, semua hanyalah mimpi. Semua hanyalah kedok. Selama ini, dia sedang bermimpi indah. Kenyataan pahit baru saja membangunkannya dari mimpi indah.

Yizhou baru pulang sekitar pukul 2 pagi dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia merasakan bau alkohol yang menyengat ketika ciuman menuntut dilancarkan oleh Yizhou. Dia tidak bisa menolak meski dia sudah memintanya untuk tidak melakukan hubungan fisik karena tubuhnya sendiri melemah. Namun, dibawah kendali alkohol---Yizhou tak menggubris.

"Ehm...hnngg...Ge…." Yizhou menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. "Ge….perlahan…."

Suaranya tak digubris. Yizhou semakin mempercepat temponya. Sedangkan dia hanya mampu mendesah dibawah kungkungan Yizhou. Ketika Yizhou mencapai klimaksnya, kenyataan pahit menghantamnya keras. Hingga menangis pun tak bisa.

"Zhanjin…." 

Ketika dia merasa semua baik-baik saja dengan perlakuan Yizhou padanya tiba-tiba dia dihempaskan dari langit ketujuh. Hancur lebur. Luluh lantak. Berharap cukup dengan air mata darah, luka yang menganga bisa tertutup kembali. Pertanyaannya adalah sampai kapan dirinya akan sanggup bertahan?.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dia putuskan untuk melupakannya. Berpura-pura semua itu tak pernah dia dengar. Berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Lagipula perlakuan Yizhou padanya sama seperti perlakuannya padanya dulu. Apalagi Yuchen mengatakan dia tidak boleh stress berlebihan yang bisa memperparah penyakitnya.

'Aku sangat, sangat, sangat menyedihkan,' pikirnya.

Dia juga telah memutuskan untuk meminta sahabatnya mengurus klinik hewannya. Karena, jujur saja ingatannya akan ilmu yang dia dapat untuk menjadi seorang dokter hewan berangsur menghilang. Hal itu membuatnya takut dan merasa tidak berguna. Oleh karena itu, dia mengikuti semua arahan dari Yuchen agar setidaknya bisa hidup mandiri. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Yizhou tentang sakit yang dia derita.

Sore ini, seperti biasanya. Haikuan menghabiskan harinya duduk di depan balkon sambil mengisi teka teki silang yang dikirimkan Yuchen padanya. Belum lama ini, dia kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Butuh waktu lama agar dia bisa menyelesaikan 1 permainan teka teki silang. Padahal dia sudah rutin meminum obatnya. Bukannya membaik malah memburuk.

Terdengar seseorang membunyikan bel. Dia bergegas menuju pintu masuk, setelah membukanya---seorang pengantar pos datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak tanggung coklat bertuliskan Zhu Zhanjin/Wang Yizhou. Lalu dia membubuhkan tanda tangan pada secarik kertas yang disodorkan padanya sebagai penerima paket itu.

Penasaran, dia membuka isi paket berbentuk kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat album foto. Terdiri dari 5 album. Dia mulai membuka satu album foto itu. Matanya membola ketika melihat foto-foto yang sudah tertempel pada album itu. 

Dia tidak bisa bertahan. Dia kalah perang, bahkan ketika dia belum memulainya.

TBC...


End file.
